


the dying of the night

by bajabastard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Torture, chromedome fucking buff, overlord dies, this is literally just overlord gets murdered: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Chromedome has a score that needs settling.





	the dying of the night

**Author's Note:**

> i just really hate overlord. that's it. i just wanted to slowly kill him. that's this whole fic.

The battle was all but over. The autobots had clustered together, not wanting to leave each other's sides, and all the decepticons had either died or left. All but one. 

The corpse covered landscape was only broken by two figures, circling each other with predatory grace. Overlord and Chromedome's optics were locked on each other, Overlord bearing his signature smirk. No one dared step between them. 

“Beg.” Chromedome's voice was ice cold. 

Overlord laughed. “Excuse me little autobot, I must have misheard you.” He loomed menacingly over Chromedome, who remained entirely uncowed. 

“You heard me. Beg. Beg for your life Overlord.” There was fear in his voice but it was fear that had crystalized into something else, something dark and sharp as a knife. 

Overlord's smile widened, not dignifying Chromedome with a response. Without warning he lunged at him, hands grabbing for Chromedome's head as if to crush it. 

Before he could even graze him, Chromedome hit the backs of his knees with a roundhouse kick, driving Overlord to his knees. 

All of this happened in the blink of an eye. Chromedome was now level with Overlord. 

Overlord got back to his feet with a measured slowness. “Impressive, how long can you keep it up I wonder?” 

Chromedome's visor narrowed and he lowered himself into a fighting stance. 

“I know your little conjunx didn't last long, oh you should have heard him.” His voice pitched into a cruel impression of Rewind. “‘Domey, come save me! Do-’”

His impression gave way to a pained grunt. Chromedome had launched himself at him, punching him upside the head with enough force to flip him over and send him flying. 

Chromedome stalked towards Overlord, who was struggling to get up. 

“Beg.” His voice before was icy, now it was shot through with barely restrained fury. 

Overlord, who had only just managed managed to get his legs under him, scoffed. “As if I would ev- AUGH!”

He, again, interrupted himself with a cry of pain. Chromedome had ripped a rotor blade off of a fallen helicopter changer and driven it through Overlords thigh and calf behind it and staked it firmly into the ground behind him. 

“Beg.”

Overlord snarled. “Why you little-” He attempted to throw himself at Chromedome but he was thrown off balance by his immobilized leg. 

Before he could try again Chromedome had ripped off the other rotor and driven it through his other leg. 

“Beg.” 

“I WILL NEVER!” His voice, previously so cold and controlled, had given way to primal rage and pain. He grabbed at Chromedome but he acrobatically flipped out of the way, grabbed a sword off the ground and righted himself back on his feet in one smooth motion. 

“Beg.” 

Overlord roared at him, a sound of frenzied agony that sent a shiver down the spines of everyone within hearing distance, a sound that would haunt many of them in their nightmares for years. 

Chromedome slashed open his chest and energon instantly started gushing from the wound. Through the rent plating, frayed wires, and waterfall of energon the glow of his very spark twinkled. 

Overlord s c r e a m e d. 

Chromedome stepped up on to Overlord's pinned and bleeding thighs and positioned the tip of his sword in Overlord's very spark. As he looked down into Overlord's optics his narrowed visor held not a trace of mercy. 

“Beg. For. Your. Life.” 

Something in Overlord finally broke. His optics suddenly could not meet Chromedome's and instead stared at a spot somewhere on the ground. 

His shaking voice was barely audible. “Please.” It sounded nothing like his usual self and if it were not for the fact that it came from his own distinctive lips no one would have guessed it was he who said it. 

“Louder.” 

“Please spare me.” If it were not for the fact that Overlord himself was saying it one would assume it’s speaker to be on the verge of tears. 

“LOUDER!” Chromedome twisted the sword. 

Overlord shrieked in pain. His vents came in irregular hiccuping bursts. “Spare me!” 

“Apologize.” 

He gritted his teeth. “I'm sorry.” 

“Keep going.” Chromedome's voice was dead of emotion. 

“I'm sorry for everything I've done.” 

Chromedome leaned in even closer, his faceplate a hairsbreadth from Overlord. His voice was quiet, almost intimately so. “Apologize for being forged.” 

“I'm sorry I was ever forged!” His voice shook and his optics were dimmed as if by not looking he could spare himself from his own humiliation. “I'll do anything. Please spare me.” 

Chromedome stepped off of him and took a couple steps away. Overlord was not foolish enough to try to run. 

“Your arm.” 

Overlord was confused but lifted one of his arms out to him, palm up. 

“I want. Your. Arm.” 

A flash of understanding crossed Overlord's face. He wrapped his hand around the bicep of his other arm, took a steading vent, and  _ ripped.  _ His vocalizer let out a strangled static shriek as he ripped his own arm off his body. 

He used his remaining arm to hold it out to Chromedome, who took it and, without breaking eye contact, tossed it over one wheeled shoulder as one would a scrap of trash. 

He stalked back over to Overlord, stepped back up onto his thighs and replaced the tip of the sword in Overlord’s spark. 

Overlord let out a strangled clicking sound and had to reset his voxbox before he could speak. “Anything. Anything you ask.” 

His characteristic pride had shattered out of his voice entirely, now he sounded like he could be anyone, any of the scared small voices that had begged for mercy over the course of four million years of war. 

Chromedome pulled back and, using the hand not holding the sword, punched Overlord directly in the lips.

Overlord's head dropped forward and his voice came out quiet and broken. “Whatever you want.” 

Chromedome was anger incarnate. “What I want? I want Tripodeca back. I want Pipes back.  _ I want Rewind back.”  _ He grabbed Overlord's chin and forced him to look him square on. “ **_I WANT YOU DEAD.”_ **

With a sickening crunch he drove the sword directly through Overlord's spark. He continued holding Overlord's head up, watching as the light left his eyes. 

As the last trace of color left Overlord's paint Chromedome sagged. The anger washed out of him, leaving only grief in it's wake. 

He kicked at Overlord's abdomen and it fell back, his lifeless corpse sprawled out on the ground just like so many others. 

Chromedome stepped down, staring at the body at his feet with a look of incredulous relief. 

Behind him he heard the sounds of small footsteps, sprinting at him, and he turned around just in time for Rewind to fling himself into his arms. 

It seemed to take a moment to register but when it did Chromedome wrapped his arms around his conjunx, hard enough that his plating creaked, and sunk to his knees. 

“It's. It's over.” 

Rewind's hands cupped the sides of his face. “It is. Now it's time to go back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments/constructive criticism/death threats are always welcome!


End file.
